This invention relates to electro-optic switch devices for switching optical signals from an input between a pair of outputs, analogues to a single pole changeover switch for electrical signals.
According to the invention, there is provided an electro-optic material, said body having at least two plane opposing faces and two plane end faces normal to said opposing faces, at least one of said opposing faces being provided with a number of electrical contact patterns which in selected combinations combine to define at least two tangentially divergent paths having a common origin, said paths at their ends being substantially normal to the end faces, the other of said opposing faces having electrical contact means thereon whereby an electric field may be applied to the body between a selected combination of electrical contact patterns on the one opposing face and the electrical contact means on the other opposing face.
Embodiment of the invention will now be described with reference to the accompanying drawings, in which: